fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bluenote Stinger
' to Natsu Dragneel in "Terminator"}} Bluenote Stinger (ブルーノート・スティンガー Burūnōto Sutingā) is the Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 16 He first appears on the Grimoire Heart airship after three of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory are defeated. Appearance Bluenote is a tall, muscular, middle-aged man. He has a long, clothed ponytail that resembles a horse's tail, some stubble on his chin, and triangular sideburns angled upwards. His face has prominent dark markings, such as bags under his eyes. He wears a dark apron-like shirt with baggy pants. Over his entire uniform, he wears a large, bright-colored overcoat with flipped up collars, though he leaves his arms outside of its sleeves. He has a tattoo on the upper portion of his left wrist. Finally, he wears large bright-colored boots. Personality Bluenote seems anxious to get into battle, and is confident in his abilities. He considers fighting as a way to keep the body in shape. He seems for the most part loyal to Hades's commands, as he adheres to Hades's requests to stay in the airship. Though he does remark that he will join the battle if half of the Seven Kin are defeated. He is described as obnoxious by Rustyrose. He doesn't care about his guild's interests, namely the battle between the Fairy Tail Guild over Zeref. He states that he only cares about the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave or more precisely the powerful magic sealed there. He also seems to have an obsession with flying as seen when he was fighting Natsu, Cana and Gildarts. History Little is known about his history except that he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Gohra army during the Cabria War. He annihilated the entire Blue Dragon Regiment by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 20 Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He first appears in the Grimoire Heart airship, where he is seen observing Hades dining and musing over the fact that three of the Kin were already defeated. He asks Hades when he can enter the fight, but Hades replies that this battle didn't require someone of his caliber. Bluenote then walks up to the dining table and creates vibrations that create a crater around the airship in an attempt to submerge it underground so they didn't have to encounter Fairy Tail. Hades stops him, saying that they should draw all of Fairy Tail's members in. Hades then tells him to remain in the airship, and as Bluenote sits down, he states that he will nonetheless join the fight if one more Kin was defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 16-19 When Meredy is defeated by Juvia Lockser he leaves the ship without Hades noticing. Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia run into Bluenote on the way back to the Fairy Tail camp. He crushes them into the ground with his Gravity Magic. After this he says that he is not interested in Fairy Tail or Zeref. He says that all he wants is to find the grave of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 16-21 He then goes on to say that he wants the power of Fairy Glitter. Natsu questions what he is talking about and with his Magic he forces Natsu into the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-5 While Bluenote overwhelms Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charle, Cana Alberona arrives and attacks him to defend her friends. She then prepares to use Fairy Glitter. However, Bluenote is able to use his Magic to make her lose her balance. He is surprised to see Cana using the Magic he covets, and continues to attack everyone present. He taunts Cana and was about to kill her to obtain the Magic when Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar through the ground and attacks him. Bluenote angrily attacks him, but Cana sees this as a chance to attack with Fairy Glitter. However, Bluenote is able to parry the attack by using his Magic. He then tries to kill Cana again to take the Magic from her dead body but he was stopped by the arrival of an angry Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 1-17 Bluenote and Gildarts then face off as Bluenote shoots his Gravity Magic towards Gildarts and flips the ground he was standing on upside down, to which Gildarts disassembles and matches fists with Bluenote, resulting in a large explosion. Bluenote is in disbelief that Gildarts was able to overpower him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 1-7 Bluenote and Gildarts then continue to fight a relatively equal match,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 4-5 until Azuma unroots Tenrou Islands tree and Gildarts along with every other member of Fairy Tail begin to have their power drained from them, and Bluenote begins to take the upper-hand in their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 14-15 However after Erza defeats Azuma, the Magic is restored and Glidarts quickly gets back into the fight. Seeing this, Bluenote decides to get serious and summons uses Black Hole with the intent to suck Glidarts into it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 7-10 Glidarts however uses Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean to crack and shatter the black hole, then punches Bluenote into the air, beating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 15-18 Magic and Abilities Gravity on Natsu team.jpg|Fall Unnamed Gravity attack.jpg|Gravity Beam Gravity Push Redux.jpg|Gravity Push Gravity Ball.jpg|Black Hole Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): A type of Magic which grants Bluenote control over gravity, allowing him to increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 14-17 By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Bluenote is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 3 It is also capable of directing powerful attacks into the ground and render it useless. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): Bluenote increases the gravity around one area, making it difficult for anyone aside from himself to move or even stand. *'Black Hole' (超重力球 ブラックホール Burakku Hōru): Bluenote closes his palms and generates a dark orb in front of him, which creates a gravity field around itself, growing stronger and stronger. True to its name, the orb has the power to suck in everything that surrounds it. *'Gravity Beam': Bluenote fires a beam of concentrated gravity at a single target, knocking the opponent far away from his own position with tremendous force. (Unnamed) *'Gravity Push': Employing his gravitational powers, Bluenote can push objects or people away from him with great blunt force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 5 (Unnamed) Enhanced Durability: Bluenote possesses great physical resistance, having proven himself capable of receiving Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar from below without a single injury, and of suffering Gildarts Clive's powerful punches and subsequently counter-attacking without fail. Enhanced Strength: Bluenote had enough physical strength to match Gildarts Clive for a brief moment until he was overpowered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 5-6 Immense Magical Power: Bluenote's possesses an immense amount of Magical power. It is so great that it could be sensed from great distances away from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 18 The collision between Bluenote and Gildarts' Magical power completely destroyed the terrain around them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 6-7 He also made claim that, being attuned to the flow of Magic, he could potentially process and use any spell in existence, even the highly-exclusive Fairy Glitter. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Bluenote has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to fight on equal terms with Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 4-5 Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger *Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger References Navigation Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart